


[DE]Sea Rover06

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。06 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover06

06

　　从狩猎场回来他的小玫瑰便一副郁郁寡欢的样子，问也问不出什么，Eduardo只会咬着唇一言不发，故意避开Daniel的目光，像是在被逼迫做不情愿的事。

　　而且，如果Daniel再来到Eduardo的玫瑰园和宫殿，这位高贵的小王后会立刻吓坏，有几次都到了惊恐的程度，表现在他的宝贝脸蛋上的血色褪尽，嘴唇变得苍白，像一只游离在野外的鬼魂。

　　可他什么都没有做。

　　他只是和平常一样，借着夜色的掩映偷偷溜进藏着自己情人的花园而已。

　　这让Daniel很郁闷，甚至可以说是生气。除了不太光彩的第一次，Daniel再也没有把小王后吓成过这样，在他的认知里，猎场上发生的那一切已经为他完全地赢得了Eduardo，从身到心地。

　　要知道，让一个北方的海盗温柔细致地安慰人，难度绝不比徒手干掉一整条船的禁卫军低多少。在无数次被Eduardo“不经意”地打开手，和看到对方眼里若有若无的哀求过后，Daniel的耐心在一点点消磨光。

　　终于在一个傍晚，Daniel把费了些心思找来的颜料和画笔扔到了地上，紧接着被扔下来的还有王后精细的衣服，然后是他的。Daniel把那些昂贵的丝织品变成了一堆廉价的碎布料，它们被逐一地从Eduardo身上剥离。

　　绸缎破裂的声音突兀地回响在房间里，每撕开一件，都残忍得像是在刮小美人鱼的鳞片。

　　Daniel看向Eduardo的视线是冰冷的，两只眼睛上的蓝色仿佛寒冬季节被冻结后的海平面，非常地坚固以至于没有人能窥探到其下的激流和暗涌。

　　但他也有骗不了人的东西。Daniel的动作里带着积攒了将近一个月的怒火，现在统统转化成了粗鲁和蛮力，被扒得一丝不挂的小王后根本无处可逃，Daniel在Eduardo的脚踝上留下了淤青和指印，因为要防止他的宝贝躲进床角或是把自己缩成一团。

　　果然他还是更擅长这个，使用简单直接的暴力而不是荒谬可笑的真心，他的小玫瑰依然如他所愿地乖乖敞开了腿躺在了他的身下，至少前者比后者用时少且效率高。

　　Daniel在进入Eduardo身体的同时，感受到有钝器扎破了自己的皮肤。

　　疼痛蔓延得很慢，不如快感刺激感官的速度。

　　有温热的液体从胸前涌出，腥甜的味道是Daniel熟悉得不能再熟悉的。

　　早在他小时候，Daniel就练成了辨别流的是不是自己的血的本事。

　　根据这个他可以判断他还能在混战中留多长时间，或者是要直接逃跑。

　　再血腥的场面他都见过，不像他的小玫瑰，就真的只是一株适合被养在温室里的花朵而已，昏黄光线下的血都看不出是鲜艳的红色，更类似于一种暗沉的胶质，可仅是因为这些，Eduardo就被吓成了一只发抖的小鹿，眼睛里的光彩都黯淡了下来，取而代之的是无尽的恐惧和难过。

　　Daniel把性器从小家伙的阴道里抽了出来，再自己握住刀柄，用了点力，能够听到很清晰的皮肉绽开的声音，他借着烛火的光亮仔细地观察把玩了一圈，发现只是一把华而不实的匕首，撇了撇嘴，随手扔到了地板上，半个眼神都没有再给。

　　他没有止血，反倒是很冷静地帮他的宝贝盖上被子，脸上没什么表情，语气里也听不出情绪。

　　“所以Dudu一直都在为这个而烦恼。”

　　Eduardo很痛苦地摇头，然后点头，湿润的嘴唇张了张，却没能说得出口。

　　“你想杀了我吗？”

　　Daniel问得很随意。

　　“……”

　　Eduardo没有回答，低着头像是个犯了错的孩子。

　　Daniel捏着他的下巴，强迫Eduardo直视自己。

　　“是吗？”

　　“不……我不知道，”他的小玫瑰看上去太可怜了，声音细如蚊蚋，泪水打湿了眼睑下浓密的睫毛，“对不起。”

　　他得到了一个道歉。

　　Daniel其实并不想要责怪或是惩罚Eduardo，只是从对方不理他的表现，再到现在刺了他一刀，Daniel自始至终都是无辜的。

　　他并没有做错什么，也不知道Eduardo为什么会这样。

　　第一次，Eduardo把他变成了一个完美的受害者，而Daniel还对对方恨不起来。

心底翻涌的情感是杂乱而无章的，可能有大部分的愤怒，以及一丝的不甘和委屈。

　　喉咙口仿佛被一大团烦闷和恼怒彻底堵塞，Daniel沉默地下了床，简单地为自己包扎了一下，穿上衣服便走出了Eduardo的宫殿，路径边散落着几片枯萎的玫瑰花瓣。

　　Eduardo在确认Daniel走远过后，松开了紧紧攥着的手，掌心的湿热是海盗的血液，和Daniel的体温相同。

　　他知道自己做了一件错事，那把匕首一直放在他的床上，他拿出来的那瞬间都没有想过后果。

　　Alex的话像是魔咒，回到王宫后他没办法再当作什么都没发生过似的，Daniel不停地出现在他眼前，一次又一次地提醒着Eduardo，他正在为自己的家族制造丑闻，他会给父母和兄弟带来洗不净的耻辱。

　　但Eduardo后悔了。

　　在刀口刺破Daniel胸膛的前一秒，Eduardo就开始后悔。

　　他不应该伤害自己喜欢的人。

　　

　　这次的冷战持续了无比久。

　　等到他们下一次见面，时间差不多过了有半个月。

　　起因是Daniel喝醉了。

　　这不能怪他，他是第一次喝到玫瑰和葡萄一起酿的酒，香甜的味道很容易让人忽略掉它本身的度数，并且不注意会喝很多下去，正好他那里也有足够多。

　　他不应该去找Eduardo，但他忍不住，酒精上头之后就更忍不住。

　　上次从这里回到自己的住所，他思考了来到这个国家过后接二连三的事，他的目的本来跟Eduardo毫无联系。

　　原本他能从海上飘到这片土地就是歪打正着，收获一朵属于自己的玫瑰更是意外中的意外。

　　但是那天小王后给了他一次反击，Daniel后知后觉地明白，原来所有的玫瑰都是有刺的。

　　可笑的是，Daniel还是想要拥有Eduardo，这让他觉得自己像是一些童话故事里的可悲角色。

　　多么讽刺，明明他生下来就注定是一个反派。

　　推开Eduardo房间的门时，Daniel敏锐地察觉到他的小玫瑰没有入睡。

　　给他的感觉是，Eduardo在等着他的到来。

　　小家伙在深夜里，呆呆地坐在窗边的圆桌中间，一双白嫩瘦弱的脚掌踩在窗户的木质底框上，冰凉的月光洒在Eduardo精致的侧脸，他的宝贝被衬得苍白而虚弱，Daniel恍惚以为自己踏进了天堂里某个堕天使的囚牢。

　　他放轻了脚步，走到Eduardo身边。

　　这次他的玫瑰没有再露出被吓到的表情，顶多只是有些惊讶。

　　“Dan……”小王后喊他的嗓音里透着沮丧，听起来似乎是在抱怨Daniel冷落了自己，像只失望了但又期待着被爱的小鹿。

　　Daniel很难控制自己想要去抚摸对方的冲动，他的手放在Eduardo单薄的后背上，没有施力，如同一片落叶般轻柔。

　　他把Eduardo从桌面上抱了起来，走到空荡荡的床边，把人放到了床上，再欺身压了下去。

　　小王后尝到了海盗口腔里的酒味，突然就反应过来这不是做梦，Daniel并不是幻象，而之前的不愉快还明晃晃地横亘在他们之间。

　　“不……”

　　Eduardo很别扭，说的话湮没在了两个人交织着的唇舌中，Daniel还是听出了拒绝的意思。

　　积压的情绪莫名被点燃，Daniel的力气蓦地加重，Eduardo条件反射地绷紧了全身，牙齿不小心磕到了他的唇角，痛觉的加入没有使Daniel变得清醒，而是更加地失控。

　　只穿着睡衣的小王后特别好脱，也许是由于先前的愧疚，又或是顾忌着Daniel受过伤，Eduardo表现出的是半推半就，被动地迎合了男人的动作。

　　这反而使得Daniel更生气，他也无法解释，只能归因于酒精。

　　事情一点点朝着奇怪的方向发展。

　　即使是在气头上，Daniel也记得给娇气的小王后做前戏。他把手指含进嘴里润湿，然后伸进Eduardo的阴道，草草地扩张起来，不一会儿就感受到了指尖的湿意。

　　这太超过了，Eduardo不愿意再配合下去，但他实在是高估了自己的能力，事实是除了眼神可以传达出一些不情愿的信息，Eduardo别的都做不了。

　　紧致的内壁在Daniel的照顾下变得松软，他的小玫瑰已经可以吃下三根手指，抽送间润滑的体液越来越多，黏腻的水声也随着Daniel力道的加重而更加明显。

　　小王后没有挣扎，瞪着他的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，故作出的威慑早就融化成了茫然和无辜，好像喝醉的那个是他似的。

　　Daniel用空余的拇指按揉Eduardo的阴蒂，带着茧的指腹亵玩着那颗小小的肉粒，让它硬挺充血，他的宝贝受不了地发起了抖，一双鹿眼半撒娇半无助地望着他，鼻腔里哼出一连串软糯的音调，光是听Eduardo像只发情小母猫的叫声Daniel就可以硬得直接射进裤子里。

　　这让他很兴奋。Daniel重重地喘息，喷出的呼吸滚烫，喉咙被情欲烧得干渴，手上动作愈发粗鲁，指奸着这个国家的小王后，却不是以合法的身份。

　　在经历几十下凶悍的插弄后，Eduardo的雌穴里涌出一股透明的潮液，Daniel将手指从对方的体内抽离，不意外地看到他的宝贝颤着腿弄脏了床单。

　　“Dudu……”

　　他下意识地吻了吻小王后的眼睛，接下来是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。Daniel的嘴里有酒的味道，Eduardo在被抵着舌头纠缠的时候不自觉地皱了下眉头。

　　“宝贝……”Daniel的声音低沉沙哑，额头上布满了细密的汗珠，有几颗从他高挺的鼻梁上滑下，打在Eduardo的脸上，这让他的玫瑰眼里恢复了一丝清明。

　　“Dudu，”他又叫了一声，没有得到回应，Daniel也不计较，他继续说，“宝贝，你好甜。”

　　“这里也好甜。”

　　他扯下裤子，握着勃起的阴茎，怒胀的龟头就抵在Eduardo湿淋淋的穴口，随时准备一插到底。

　　“……Daniel，放开我。”

　　Eduardo不想再陪这个醉鬼闹，他试图合拢双腿，却被男人抓着脚踝把自己的两条腿给扛到了肩膀。

　　这下小王后有点慌了，不好的回忆涌现在脑海，Eduardo发出类似小动物的呜咽，那双琥珀色的眼睛也是湿漉漉的，害怕Daniel会像上次那样，用又粗又硬的棍子捅坏他的阴道。

　　“你干什么呀……啊！不行，不要不要！”

　　Eduardo用力地挣脱了起来，足跟一下下地踢在Daniel的背部，双手胡乱地抓着被罩，小屁股不断往后缩，让Daniel好几次都对准了入口要插进去，结果又滑到了外面。

　　这可惹恼了Daniel，何况他本身气就没消，这么多天的冷战积压下的怒火亟需发泄，酒精正好充当了催化剂，Daniel又感觉到左胸上方的伤口在隐隐作痛。

　　虽然已经结痂了，可Daniel从来没有哪怕一秒钟觉得那里有停止过流血。

　　唯一让他困惑的，是受伤的位置，到底是胸口还是心脏，Daniel也搞不清楚，反正两个地方都在痛，痛得他彻夜难眠，食不下咽。

　　“不要什么？都湿透了，再不给又该缠着我求我肏你了，”Daniel知道Eduardo爱听什么不爱听什么，他故意捡侮辱性的词语来形容这个脸皮薄的小王后，“Dudu不是小荡妇吗，最喜欢男人的大肉棒，每回都吃得很开心，你把我杀死了又该找谁去呢？”

　　“老家伙可满足不了他的骚货小妻子，Dudu怕怀孕也不敢让哥哥干，怎么办呢，只能对着卑微的仆人或者侍卫张开腿，纡尊降贵地让那些贱民把老二塞进你娇贵的小穴里，再射得你一肚子都是野种。”

　　“你闭嘴！闭嘴！！混蛋！”

　　Eduardo气得浑身发抖，眼睛里的泪都止不住。

　　他怎么可能受过这样的羞辱，即便是语言上的也没有，一直以来Eduardo生活的环境就是从一个王宫再到另一个王宫，他听惯了赞美和奉承，最过分的也就是Daniel说他是妓女，这种带着纯粹恶意的话语自然是闻所未闻，更想不到会被用到自己身上。

　　“我说错了吗？”Daniel嗤笑一声，他放开了折腾个不停的Eduardo，对方一脚踢上自己的脸也不躲，他接着讲，“宝贝，你要知道，不是所有人都会像我这么温柔，他们会跟豺狼一样，强暴你撕碎你，你会成为这个国家最高级的泄欲工具，随便谁，只要是个男人都可以肏你。”

　　Eduardo狠狠地甩了他一巴掌，Daniel的脑袋被打得偏过去了一点，嘴里还有血腥的味道。

　　他把头转回来，近乎冷漠地看着眼前抖得像个筛子，两眼通红嘴唇惨白的可怜小鹿。这样的Eduardo根本没有资格被称作为一个王后，任谁瞧见了都会认为他只是个受到极度惊吓的孩子。

　　“就这些吗？”

　　没有再等到Eduardo的出手，Daniel用平板的语调问到，仿佛刚刚挨打的不是他，也跟他没关系。

　　Eduardo闭上双眼调整了好几次呼吸，总算压制住了颤抖的声线，毫无气势地说了一个滚，用尽了全部的力气，别的再多的也做不到了。

　　“那就该我了。”

　　蓝眼睛的海盗展开了一次杀戮，但对象只有Eduardo一个。

　　他的小玫瑰是整个海上唯一的一艘小船，Daniel从背后进入了对方储存温暖的私处，坚硬的阴茎像一柄又粗又长的桨，又如同一根烧红了的铁棍，来回捣干着小王后潮湿娇嫩的阴穴，每次都快要把Eduardo弄伤，因为Daniel实在太粗暴。他的阴茎整根抽出又整根插入，只留个龟头在Eduardo的身体里，再畅快淋漓地冲刺，Daniel爽得头皮发麻，全身大半的血液都冲到了下体。

　　这个姿势他们是第一次用，他看不到Eduardo的脸，目光所及的是对方被迫高高撅起的臀部，下塌的腰线流畅纤细，一路延展到后背，唯一突出的是两边的肩胛骨，瘦弱中蕴藏着优美的力量，让Daniel想起一些古时候的艺术品。

　　只有真正血统纯正的王室和贵族才能拥有的躯体，却被粗鄙的北方海盗用极尽原始的方式对待。Daniel随心所欲地将这个国家的小王后摆弄成发情雌兽交配的姿态，象征着权力和欲望的粗壮性器一遍又一遍地碾压进Eduardo软乎乎湿哒哒的阴道，硕大的龟头轻而易举地挤开肉壁，击碎对方微不足道的反抗，嚣张地顶撞着最深处小家伙的宫颈，把人弄哭了也不肯停下来，还在觊觎更里面的宫腔。

　　“Daniel……Dan……呜，疼，别弄，别弄了……啊，啊……求你，太多了……呜呜呜……”

　　Eduardo跪趴在床上，被来自男人一次比一次激烈的动作撞得上半身前倾，他不得不紧紧抓住床头的金属围栏，防止一个不小心脑袋碰到床柱上。他不知道自己正在跟施暴者求饶，也不知道那串断断续续的话听上去有多么地甜软和露骨，尤其是当Daniel插到他的子宫时，Eduardo就只会发出哼哼唧唧的哽咽，连一个音节都说不完整。

　　他们早已经做过无数次，彼此身体的契合度非常高，Daniel掐着Eduardo的腰，如同交媾中的雄兽般疯狂地顶胯，手臂上的肌肉鼓起，太阳穴旁的血管就像雨后土壤表层时现时隐的蚯蚓，昏暗的烛光斜遮住他脸上尖锐而规则的线条，赋予那副可以说是狠戾刻薄的长相一些柔和的成分。

　　他的阴茎呈暗红色，被小王后阴道里分泌的甜腻淫水浸染得湿亮肿胀，拔出Eduardo体外又再次插进去的瞬间，更像是一把青筋虬结的凶器，它利落地破开层层叠叠穴肉的阻隔，在满足自己性欲的同时，给予了作为承受方的Eduardo连绵的快感。

　　看得出他的小玫瑰很喜欢这个，因为目前Daniel只能听见枕头里传来的甜得发腻的轻吟，还有下面被他侵犯的私处，Daniel把Eduardo原本还紧闭的甬道变成了自己的殖民地，他的阴茎正尽职尽责地逡巡着里面的每一寸领土，雌穴里不时涌出的汁液代表了Daniel的受欢迎程度。

　　根部下方的阴囊随着他速度的加快而拍打在Eduardo的臀肉上，带给小家伙的羞耻感可能不亚于听到此时Daniel把他的穴捅得噗嗤作响的声音。Eduardo不愿意让神智完全被Daniel和Daniel的阴茎所占领，他努力从喉咙里吐出有实际含义的词语，但等到脱口而出时却又是咿咿呀呀的呻吟。

　　时间长了，Eduardo的力气也耗得差不多了，娇滴滴的小王后被海盗最后的几十下捣干送上了顶峰，Daniel感到他的玫瑰的阴道忽然纷乱着收缩，并且死死地咬住他的肉棒，小腹也在痉挛，两条细瘦的腿几乎跪不住。他将手臂环过Eduardo的腰，使得他的宝贝不要倒进床褥里，另一只手伸到前面握住对方被忽视很久的性器，那里早就一片滑腻，似乎马上就要射出来。

　　Daniel无不得意地想，是他让这个国家的小王后、Saverin王室的小公主前后一起湿透的，只靠胯下的这根阴茎就能做到。

　　“哈……Dan……Dan……我，嗯，我……”

　　高潮的前一刻Eduardo本能地畏惧，想要逃跑，却被牢牢地钉在Daniel的身下，他没忍住向侵略者求助，换来的只能是更残忍的进攻。

　　Daniel让他的小玫瑰用阴道潮吹了，数不清第几次，但一定是最剧烈的一次，Eduardo的皮肤都因此而升温，浑身战栗不止，还未曾怀孕过的稚嫩器官发生了宫缩，大量甜蜜的汁水浇在他的龟头上，Daniel被小家伙的生理反应伺候得很舒服，冠状体上的缝隙张开，粘稠的精液从中喷薄而出，一股股有力地射进了对方的子宫，Eduardo太敏感了，被内射都忍不住要哭，像只刚出生还没睁眼的小奶猫，既委屈又可怜，不一会儿也把精液射到了Daniel的手心里。

　　射完过后的Daniel毫不犹豫地把茎身从他宝贝的体内退了出去，而Eduardo则像失去了唯一的支撑，猛地放松下来，重重地摔进天鹅绒被里，身体轻微地抽搐，显然还留在余韵之中，被Daniel弄脏的私处是淫靡的湿红色，两片阴唇外翻，中间暂时闭不上的小嘴一缩一缩地往外吐着男人弄进去的东西，时隔这么久没做，Daniel射了很多，小王后的肉腔太浅了，盛不下的都流了出来，混合着一些他自己的体液，感觉就像失禁。

　　但这绝对是一场无可挑剔的完美性爱，尽管Daniel上身还穿着整齐的衣服，下面也仅仅是把裤子褪到了胯骨，但他还是把Eduardo操成了神志不清的小母鹿，陷进了情热的沼泽，抱着被子发懵，蜜糖做成的大眼睛眨巴着挥发走过多的糖分。

　　Daniel很想吻吻他的玫瑰，从头到脚，由内而外，尝遍Eduardo的全身，好证实脑子里关于小家伙是不是被泡在糖罐里养大的问题的真假。

　　于是他这么做了，把他的玫瑰翻到正面仰躺，展平了细细长长的四肢，趁着对方还在高潮的愣怔里，托起那具仿佛被抽掉骨头的身体，把人抱在怀里，低头去亲自己宝贝的嘴唇，舌头顶开Eduardo的牙齿，事后温存般的抚慰，唾液交换的声音为这个寂静的夜晚平添了几分意味不明的暧昧。

　　“唔……”

　　逐渐回过神来的小王后想起了他们刚才明明还在吵架，然后Daniel又欺负了自己，便不乐意被这样抱着了，因为会显得没有自尊。

　　Eduardo抵抗起了他的吻，小脑袋偏过来偏过去，不肯乖乖就范，舌尖还要想把Daniel从嘴里推走，但小家伙太笨了，居然把自己呛到了，差点没憋死。

　　Daniel无奈地放过了对方的嘴，没有在Eduardo咳嗽的时候旁观，反而一边无声地叹气一边给他的小玫瑰拍背。

　　“不准碰我。”

　　缓了过来但依然气息不稳的小王后瞪了Daniel一眼，过河差桥似的开始挣扎，想从男人的臂弯中逃出去，与其说控诉不如说是在赌气，语气里的哭腔已经明显到不需要藏了，眼睛周围也红了一圈。

　　“以后都不准你再碰我。”

　　Eduardo很强硬。

　　Daniel却不以为然。

　　他收紧了怀抱，几乎要箍断小家伙脆弱的骨骼，Eduardo疼得尖叫了一声，他没有为此所动。

　　“宝贝，如果你想激怒我，尽管可以试试，”Daniel的眼神深邃得像海底汹涌的暗流，瞳孔里蕴藏着最远离陆地的水面上的巨型漩涡，“我不用碰你，就能有上千种折磨你的方式。”

　　“看来你忘了我曾经是一个海盗，Dudu。”

　　他的小玫瑰瑟缩了一下，眼睛里闪过一丝迟疑，要不是被Daniel抱着，估计会弓起脊背，像只炸了毛的猫咪，虚张声势。

　　放狠话是他所擅长和拿手的，实际上Daniel远没有自己描述的那么果决。

　　从他胸前的伤疤就可以知道，纵使Daniel有大杀四方的本事，还是会被一把不起眼的刀刃戳破防御，只要握着它的人是Eduardo。

　　某种意义上，Daniel要比Eduardo更容易受到攻击。

　　不是因为他太弱，而是因为他的爱比Eduardo深得多。

　　认清内心是一个尴尬且复杂的过程。

　　Daniel的基因里有一丁点母亲遗传下来的浪漫，要承认自己对对方的爱并没有什么好难以启齿，但在真正触摸这份爱的体积，感受这份爱的重量之后，得出的Eduardo已经占据了他的心脏的一半甚至以上位置的结论，Daniel还是会觉得荒诞和不可置信。

　　他用了好多天来思考一些问题。

　　他不能解释为什么会不想报复给自己扎了一刀的Eduardo。

　　他不能解释为什么对于Eduardo他的心里会没有丝毫的怨恨，最多只是愤怒。

　　他不能解释为什么他还是会夜以继日地想念Eduardo，严重到摸着伤处眼前便会浮现出那张足够漂亮的脸。

　　Daniel体内的酒精老早就挥发掉了，唯一支持他来到这里并且留下的借口也跟着消失，但他根本没考虑过要离开。

　　当他再一次为Eduardo而心软，Daniel终于看清楚了自己全军覆没的事实。

　　爱情是人类所有情感中最具有魔幻色彩的那一种。

　　Daniel贫瘠的人生长期缺乏亲情和友情，爱情对他来说只会更不好招架。

　　但是相应的，迄今为止，还没有人能在陷入爱情的中途保持住理性。

　　Daniel现在看着自己的爱人，心里除了大片的包容和柔软，什么都剩不下。

 

TBC/FIN


End file.
